Carl Creel (Earth-616)
Rocky Davis, Dynamite Davis, Lightningbolt, Prisoner #24957, Harold | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Titania, ; formely , , , , , , , ; former agent of Loki and They Who Wield Power, | Relatives = Mary MacPherran (Titania) (wife) Jerry Sledge (son); unnamed uncle; Rockwell "Rocky" Davis (Hi-Llite) (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Hood's Lair, Hell | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 270 lbs. | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = His "armor" made out of materials he absorbed | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Professional criminal; former professional boxer | Education = High school dropout | Origin = Human enhanced by Loki | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Daredevil #1 | First2 = | HistoryText = Early life Before he turned to crime, Creel fought as a boxer, at one point facing "Battling Jack" Murdock in the ring. His ringname, "Rocky Davis", was "kind of a shout out" to his cousin of the same name. Absorbing Man While serving time in prison for aggravated assault committed while a member of an extortion racket, Carl "Crusher" Creel was selected by Loki, the Asgardian God of Mischief, as his unwitting agent in a scheme against Thor, God of Thunder. By adding an enchanted potion composed of rare Asgardian herbs to Creel's drinking water in the prison commissary, Loki granted the brutal convict a bizarre power he hoped would enable him to defeat Thor, the power to absorb the physical properties of anything with which he came in contact. Creel used his new-found power to break free from prison and soon became engaged in battle with Thor. Due to his ability to absorb the properties of Thor's hammer and Thor himself, Creel, now called the Absorbing Man, became one of the strongest mortal foes Thor ever combated. Thor was forced to concede the fight when Creel kidnapped Jane Foster. Creel then ransacked a house and attacked the residents, at which point Thor and him had a rematch. He was defeated when Thor tricked him by hitting the ground with Mjolnir and turning it (and Creel) to Helium, causing him to float harmlessly into the atmosphere. He remained in orbit for some time. He was restored and returned to Earth by Loki using Asgardian tech and battled Thor again following the knock out of an Asgardian warlock. Loki transported him to Asgard where the criminal could be used in his scheme to take over Asgard. But when the Absorbing Man dared to challenge Odin, lord of the Asgardians, Odin summarily dispatched him into space. Hulk Creel eventually managed to return to Earth by hitching a ride on a comet. He soon encountered the Hulk (Bruce Banner); however, and was defeated while in the process of absorbing the Hulk's power during his transformation to the human Bruce Banner. The Absorbing Man then challenged Thor again and was defeated when he was tricked into turning into water. A short time later, Thor defeated him again by tricking him into absorbing the properties of a cardboard replica of Thor's hammer. Serving a short prison sentence, Creel managed to escape and was contacted by They Who Wield Power, a cabal of power seekers from El Dorado, who hired him to destroy the Hulk. He failed and inadvertently absorbed the properties of glass while falling. Eventually reassembling the shards of his body, the Absorbing Man decided that he was tired of fighting against and losing to superhuman champions. Seeking to flee the country, Creel foolishly took a hostage, thereby bringing the Avengers after him. To escape them, he jumped into the ocean and transformed himself into water. When he finally regained his natural form, his mind was addled from his prolonged intermingling with the ocean and he was frightened of anyone with superhuman power. He hid on Easter Island but ended up fighting the Hulk. He absorbed the island itself, planning to conquer the world. But Hulk threw him to the middle of the ocean where the villain becomes an island. This fight cured him of his paranoia, however. Dazzler Returning to America, he stalked the mutant Dazzler (Alison Blaire) to acquire her light-powers to use against the Avengers. He was defeated, however, by the Dazzler and the Inhuman Black Bolt. Secret War Creel was abducted from prison by the omnipotent being known as the Beyonder to fight the so-called Secret Wars, after which he returned to Earth. During this time, Creel met the villainous Titania (Mary MacPherran), and the two developed a romantic relationship. Masters of Evil Upon their return, Creel and Titania were contacted by Baron Zemo (Helmut Zemo), who was forming a new team called the Masters of Evil. After several independent assignments, they were defeated by Ant-Man (Scott Lang) and the Wasp. Later, now engaged, the two criminals committed various crimes together, mostly just to simply kill time. The duo would eventually run into Spider-Man, who Titania was absolutely terrified of, due to the emotional trauma of her humiliating defeat at his hands during the Secret Wars. After fleeing, Titania explained to Creel her reason for why she ran, and the whole reason she feared the wall-crawler in the first place. Shortly after, Creel and Titania went to La Guardia airport on a mission to pick up a new member for the Masters of Evil, only to once again be confronted by Spider-man. Titania attempted again to flee, but the Absorbing Man acted as if he was injured, and in need of help, which convinced Titania to confront her fear, and fight Spider-Man. In the end, the villains win the battle by using a plane full of civilians as hostages, and forcing Spidey to surrender in return for the peoples' safety. Spidey, seeing no other option, ended up leaving the airport, understandably feeling miserable about his defeat. Marriage to Titania After several months, Titania and Creel got married. Both villains had turned away from more malicious actions, preferring to quietly keep each other company. Creel and Titania occasionally came into conflict with superheroes, such as when the Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) was on a vendetta to dispose of all of the Avenger's foes. Another time, Creel was duped by the villain Crossbones to keep Captain America (Steve Rogers) busy while Crossbones ignited a bomb. Creel, however, claiming not to be a murderer, absorbed the properties of Captain America's Shield and saved the city from the explosion. Creel escaped to seek revenge on Crossbones. Drug Use The Absorbing Man eventually became very highly addicted to narcotics, especially pain killers and cocaine. When he was in need of a high he demonstrates no concern for the safety of others and will work for whatever criminal can supply him with narcotics. During a period when he allied with the Owl as an enforcer he finds himself opposed by Spider-Man and new hero Ethan Edwards (Later revealed to be a disguised Skrull). He is briefly trapped and converted into a new form of cocaine by one of the Owl's operatives when they become frustrated with his unprofessional approach , with Creel's body being dispersed by industrial fans and sold off, the new drug briefly giving those who snort him a degree of his powers, but he eventually manages to reassemble himself in a sewer and goes after the Owl for revenge . Spider-Man manages to defeat Creel by tricking him into running a gauntlet where he absorbs multiple objects thrown at him, culminating in Creel absorbing two different chemicals that cause him to explode . Cosmic Cube Creel was taken by Project Pegasus to bond him with a fragment of the Cosmic Cube in order to shift reality; Loki gave Norman Osborn a chance to show up when Hank Pym and his Avengers cut the power, disabling Creel's thought scrambler; the following incident allowed Creel to become all-powerful and deal 'Reality Punches' that caused Vision to split into Iron Lad and the original Vision, also causing the Sentry and the Void to become separate entities. Loki gave Osborn a spell breaker that he used, which apparently left Creel powerless . Fear Itself When Skadi freed the Serpent, he called the Hammers of the Worthy to Earth. One of these hammers transformed the Absorbing Man into Greithoth, Breaker of Wills . After the final battle where Thor killed the Serpent, Absorbing Man's hammer is taken from him as well as the hammers of the other Worthy. He was latter seen attacking the Museum of Natural History in the search of a Moon rock, believing that would give him Moon powers, but he was defeated by Steve Rogers and the new Captain Marvel. AXIS Absorbing Man was among the villains recruited by Magneto to help fight Red Onslaught. After Wanda and Doom successfully cast an inversion spell on Red Onslaught, the spell ended up blanketing the entire island of Genosha, resulting in not only bringing Xavier's mind (a product of the Red Onslaught having stolen the late X-Men founder's brain) to the fore and reverting the Red Skull to his normal, now unconscious form - but also the inversion of the moral compass of every hero and villain on the island of Genosha. As a result of this spell, many villains have started acting more heroic - with Creel being one of them, even joining the Astonishing Avengers, founded in a bid to stop the now evil X-Men from killing every human on Earth with the use of a gene bomb. The Astonishing Avengers fought the X-Men and managed to prevent the gene bomb from exploding, but were defeated. The appearance of the Axis gave them a second wind to keep on fighting. When a reinversion spell was cast, the Absorbing Man became evil once again. Pleasant Hill After one too many times of getting caught by the Avengers and imprisoned, Absorbing Man reluctantly agreed with Titania to attempt to be released on parol in order to go legit and stop his criminal career. However, before being able to change his ways, Creel was transferred to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newest reality-warping prison named Pleasant Hill, where Creel was turned into a model citizen, and lived a normal life as an ice cream vendor named Harold. While in Pleasant Hill, Creel fell in love with another inmate, Elektra Natchios, who had been turned into the Sheriff Eva. When Baron Zemo assaulted the small town, its inhabitants recovered their original appearances and memories. Infuriated for his life having being rewritten, Absorbing Man began to wreak havoc together with fellow inmate Whirlwind. He was convinced by Elektra to spare innocent lives, and Titania and her partner Hood soon appeared to retrieve him, after having learned of his whereabouts. Creel was deeply affected by his experience in Pleasant Hill, mainly emerging with the desire to live a normal life, noting that he had never been as happy as he was when being Harold. However, he decided to assemble any and every one of the former inmates from Pleasant Hill and get revenge on S.H.I.E.L.D. for manipulating their lives. Following a schism between Titania and the Hood that broke up the Hood's Illuminati, Titania realized that she could never live a normal life again, and decided to embrace her criminal life with Absorbing Man. | Powers = Omni-morph Duplication:The Absorbing Man possesses the ability to bodily duplicate at will the physical properties of anything he touches or that touches him. This power extends to both animate and inanimate objects and certain forms of energy. The matter of the Absorbing Man's body magically a material and physiological change so that his body actually becomes composed of the matter or energy with which he is making contact. While he is in this altered state, he still possesses his sentience despite the fact that his brain is now composed of the same material as the rest of him. Among the more ordinary materials he has been transformed into include steel, stone, wood and glass. More unusual have been his transformations into water, fire, snow and silk. His most powerful transformations have been into energy-states such as cosmic, nuclear, thermal or light. The Absorbing Man has learned through practice to only absorb the properties of objects that he wishes to absorb. Originally he could be tricked into absorbing the properties of objects that would render him relatively vulnerable. There appears to be no time limit to how long he can retain a given property. When he is rendered unconscious or in a coma, he retains the form which he last consciously assumed. There would also not appear to be a minimum amount of time he must retain one form before assuming another. He can even become more than one substance at once. The Absorbing Man can also absorb specific properties relating to the form or mass of an object he touches. For example he can assume the height of a skyscraper or the spikes of a mace. He can also assimilate mystic properties of objects or beings. He was able to mimic the properties of Thor's Hammer and the strength of Thor himself, and the power of OdinForce itself. The Absorbing Man can alter the molecular structure of his body, his clothes, and his wrecking ball to mimic the properties of any material he touches. This process also gives him enhanced strength, endurance, and in most cases, resistance to injury. If the object touched holds some form of energy, such as a battery or a blast furnace, Creel absorbs these properties as well. He also has limited shape-changing abilities when absorbing certain objects, such as forming hammer-like fists when touching a hammer or growing to enormous size when copying items of massive power or strength themselves. While escaping the Project Pegasus where he was held captive, and intending to loot it, he was designated as an Omega Level Threat. | Abilities = | Strength = When he is not absorbing the properties of anything, the Absorbing Man possesses the normal human strength of a man his age, height and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Depending on what he absorbs and how long he can remain in contact with it, his strength can increase into the Class 100 range, allowing him to lift (press) over 100 tons. | Weaknesses = *'Automatic Absorption:' Ironically, his own power is also his biggest weakness. Originally, Creel had little to no control of his power, and automatically absorbed any kind of matter and energy around him. As a result, there has been in numerous occasions where his adversaries had successfully tricked him into absorb random materials that makes him weaker or non-solid; on at least one occasion, he was defeated when he was tricked into absorbing two unspecified elements that triggered an explosive reaction. He eventually learns how to absorb a specific material without absorbing other materials by simply touch, and is even capable of absorb more than one material at once. However, as notice by She-Hulk, there are limits by how much he can "ignore" matter around him, and will still absorb it if there's too much of it surrounding him. *'Non-Solid Absorption:' Though he can absorb almost all kinds of matter and energy, Creel has trouble in maintain a stable physical body if the material itself is not on solid state, and will likely fuse and dissipate with the material (Ex: If he absorbs helium or other gases, he will float and decompose in atmosphere.). *'Narcotic Absorbtion:' Creel will automatically take on the properties of narcotics he takes, giving him an even greater high. However while in the state he is highly vulnerable as any user would be. While in a narcotic state Creel can and has been reduced to powder and sold to junkies. Those who take Creel while he is in this state will temporarily gain his powers and absorb the properties of whatever they are touching at the time, which since they don't get all of Creels powers has proven fatal. *'Magic:' though he can, and has, absorb any kind of supernatural and cosmic energy, Creel is not immune to spells and can be affect by it if the magic user is experienced enough (if anything, his absorption powers only makes the effect worse.). Indeed, Loki even managed to forge a sword that temporarily stripped him from his absorbing powers. *'Absorption Limit:' Once Creel has 'discarded' an element that he has absorbed, he cannot manifest it again without contact with that material. This was a particular problem during a confrontation with Thor where he absorbed the mystic vortex Thor was using against him and was left trapped in another dimension until he was rescued. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Ball and Chain, which he was wearing at the time of his original transformation, magically also possesses the same properties of transformation as his body, providing he is in contact with it. * Hammer of Greithoth (formerly) | Notes = | Trivia = * His powers made it into the Hulk movie in the form of David Banner, father of Bruce Banner. * His original appearance was based on actor Telly Savalas | Wikipedia = Absorbing Man | Links = * * }} Category:Matter Absorption Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Asgardian Magic Category:Creel Family Category:Omega Level Threats Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Secret Wars (1984) participants Category:Pym Particles Category:Cosmic Cube Enhanced